


Similar situations

by Oixstachio116



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oixstachio116/pseuds/Oixstachio116
Summary: After Gwen and David adopt Max Gwen has a faint memory of two amazing people when they adopted her.





	Similar situations

**Author's Note:**

> So I've noticed some people assuming Gwen's parents are Darla and Gregg (the old camp Campbell counselors)
> 
> But it was confirmed by the creators that they weren't.
> 
> But hey, who's stopping me?
> 
> (I also couldn't find enough tags so eh

She could remember.

Gwen was ten years old when her parents got arrested for child abuse. Twelve when she got adopted.

She remembered her old neighbors calling the police after gathering enough evidence that they were abusing Gwen and her siblings.

She remembered waking up at three am. Hearing her parents screaming at the police. Her sister screaming for who knows what. Her brother who was just a newborn at the time crying. Coming downstairs to find both her parents in the back of a cop car.

Sitting in the back of the social workers car with her siblings. The huge angry frown Gwen had.

She remembered her brother getting adopted just a week after being put in a foster home. Losing contact with her sister.

She remembered.

She also remembered waking up one morning and her foster parents smiling and saying someone offered to adopt her.

Gwen felt heartbroken.

Gwen had grown to love her foster parents and they said that they loved her back, and now they were happy because she was leaving.

And that's when she met Darla and Gregg.

The most annoying people she's ever met. (Besides David)

She tried her best to show them just how much she hated them but they never got the message.

They only showered her in love which she believed she didn't deserve which made her madder.

She always told them to fuck off. She had a very foul mouth. (She still does)

She remembered one day she fucked up big time and they finally snapped. She snapped back. She ran away.

Gwen felt so done. She was done with the terrible life she had. She didn't want to live this way anymore.

And changing wasn't an option.

But you know what they say.

Sometimes you have to be at your lowest point to finally get better.

And that's just what happened.

They found her and apologized, she was still pissed. But they give her the greatest gift she could ever imagine.

She was reconnected with her siblings.

Apparently her brother's adoptive parents died in a car crash. Darla and Gregg took him in. 

Things were finally good again.

Now here Gwen was.

Twenty-four years old. And she adopted a child.

Max.

Max came from such a similar home as her.

Except he had no siblings. So he was alone.

But Max had her now, and David.

The three were walking through town. Enjoying spending time together.

And that's when she saw them.

Her old neighbors from when she was a child.

She saw them. They saw her.

They didn't get a chance to speak but Gwen smiled at them.

That single smile told them everything and they smiled back.

Gwen and David. Darla and Gregg. Adopting children from shitty homes. Similar huh?

Similar situations isn't it.

**Author's Note:**

> I would say I'm sorry but
> 
>  
> 
> I'm not.


End file.
